


Gumball & his hate bf

by Puregold



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: ALSO THEY ARE AGED UP 2 16 AND 17 YR OLDS (I headcanon Rob as a year older than Gumball), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Humanoid, Choking, Eating out, First Time, Gumball is in a relationship with both Penny & Rob, Gumball is trans and adhd cause I said so, It's a sex fic ya'll, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex, So Gumball got cat ears & tail an Rob is a cyclops glitch boi, Teasing, Trans Male Character, basically the characters still retain aspects of what they are from the show but are now more human, going in dry, the parents are out on vacation 4 their anniversery!! who knows what will happen ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: This is weird. Well, not really. You've gotten in plenty of fights before that turned very quickly into  heavy make-out sessions. But something about this is different from before... You go wide-eyed and blush as you realize that his groin is pressing down on your thigh pretty forcefully, and it's, well.... More pronounced than usual. OH!- Or maybe it's the fact that he's now pressing his knee to your crotch so hard you think you can see stars!





	Gumball & his hate bf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 17 and therefore am allowed 2 write about other teens havin sex. Don't read if you're, like, 20+ please cause it's creepy. Also, I didn't really describe much on what Gumball & Rob look like here b/c I figure you all have your own visions of what these human or humanoid characters look like. But, just in case you were wondering, I imagine Gumball to be white an have blue hair & cat ears & a tail, as well as being a bit short. Rob's a cyclops w/ brown hair, he's taller, white, an he's got bandages where the glitches on his arms are cause that's the way he likes it.

It's 10 till midnight an you're sittin at your computer, eatin some Doritos, with 5 different tabs open. You chuckle at a video of Tobias getting slapped by Masami for a shitty "XTREME PRANK GONE WRONG!!!!" video. It's been 4 years an he hasn't changed a bit! (To be fair, none of you have. You're all just a bit more adult now.) Anais an Darwin are downstairs watching a movie together that you've already seen, an your parents left for the evening 'cause they wanted to do something special for their anniversary.

You yawn as the video compilation changes to Alan giving a homeless man 100$ an ice cream (fuck, you hate that guy.) You look over your shoulder at the warm, inviting bed behind you and Darwin's (now larger) tank on your nightstand as you exit out of the video. You have no idea how he fits in there, but by God, does he make it work.

Unfortunately, as you stand and make your way towards your bed, you trip over a wire an fall on top of a fuckton of legos. You let out an undignified high-pitched scream as you pick the legos out of your poor, precious, baby-soft skin. WHEN THE FUCK DID THAT GET THERE!? NONE OF YOU HAVE TOUCHED THOSE THINGS IN YEARS!!

"Hey Gumball, you okay up there?" Darwin calls from downstairs. Shit, he heard your embarrassing girly scream. Oh well.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine!" You say as you sit on your bed, biting your knuckles to hold back pained tears, your big blue cat ears drooping down to reflect the mood.

You glare down at the legos in thought. A wire!? Who set up a trap in your room? It couldn't've been Anais or Darwin, but they've been downstairs this whole time! Unless they somehow snuck up here an set it all up while you were watching Elmore Stream videos. But that would require a TREMENDOUS amount of silence, something you know that Darwin is incapable of, so you-

Wait.

ROB!!!

"Arrgh! I know you're in here, Rob! Come on out an face me like a MAN!" You say as you stand, careful to avoid stepping on the legos again, the limp noodles you call arms raised in case of battle. You slowly begin to make your way over to your closet, reaching out, slowly, slooowwwlyyy, aaannnddd.... HAH!!! You open the closet doors to find... Nothing. Huh. You shrug and as you do feel the warm body of the one-eyed disaster known as Rob press up against you from behind, one bandage-covered arm reaching up to grab your wrist, the other covering your mouth as you try to let out a scream.

He wrestles you to the floor, his stupid body over yours from behind and pining you against the ground. You bite his hand, causing him to wince and let go with an "Ow!!" as you struggle against him. You manage to get him off long enough for you to turn around and face him, and as you do his hands clasp around your throat and squeeze. You go wide-eyed and let out a weak cough as you squirm against him. FUCK, why is he so CLOSE to you!! He's like a goddamn sack of bricks, not to mention, your eyes are starting to water and you feel yourself getting weaker and heavier the more that you struggle.

An then, out of fucking nowhere, he leans down and kisses you!! It catches you so off-guard that you barely even realize him releasing your throat. Not that it matters much, he's kissing you so hard and forcefully that you're still struggling to breathe properly. Your hands go up to press against his shoulders on instinct, but not to try and push him off. This is weird. Well, not really. You've gotten in plenty of fights before that turned very quickly into heavy make-out sessions. But something about this is different from before... You go wide-eyed and blush as you realize that his groin is pressing down on your thigh pretty forcefully, and it's, well.... More _pronounced_ than usual. OH!- Or maybe it's the fact that he's now pressing his knee to your crotch so hard you think you can see stars! You blush and try to quiet the embarrassing little whimpers and sighs that keep escaping past your lips, and realize that that's not gonna happen before Rob covers your mouth.

You barely have time to react as you feel yourself instantly crumble and relax at his touch, the hand that's not covering your mouth slipping up under your shirt to caress the soft pale skin of your tummy. You'd love to say that you have the dignity to stop the purr rising in your throat, but you don't. He chuckles as he hears your noises and feels your chest up, knowing full well that he has you completely and totally under his control now. Dickhead.

He moves his hand across your chest tenderly, rubbing across your now-hard nipples with ease. At one point, the hand over your mouth glitches and you let out a rather-loud moan as you roll your head back, his knee grinding against your wet pussy hard and without mercy.

You feel yourself starting to drool and your vision going blurry as you hear a knock at your bedroom door, your ears suddenly perking up and your tail standing on end from anxiety.

"Gumball? Are you okay in there?" It's Darwin.

Rob releases his grip over your mouth to allow you to reply, but doesn't stop _fucking rubbing his dick against your thigh and grinding his knee against your pussy like hell-fury, with the combined action of tenderly caressing your chest, causing you to double-over in a cacophony of purrs and moans._

You manage to keep the moans down long enough to reply to Darwin, with the purring jutting against your vocals awkwardly. "Y-yeah! Haha, I'm, I'm good, dude!-" You cut off quickly with a gasp and slap a hand over your mouth to hold down a whimper as Rob lowers his head and lifts up your shirt to start kissing, licking, and biting at your belly with anticipation.

"Uh... Oh. Okay?" Replies Darwin, sounding not entirely convinced and a bit confused. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Holler if you need anything!"

"Haha, will do buddy! Will duh-HOOooOO! Haha!" You gulp as your voice goes weird and high-pitched as Rob slides your pants down to kiss and bite at the left side of your hip.

You listen for his footsteps to walk off before uncovering your mouth, biting your lip as you start to moan and squirm from Rob licking and biting at your hip. Fuck, your soaking wet and THROBBING! When's he gonna just buckle up and FUCK YOU already!?

Speaking of which, oh shit! You freeze and your tail stands on-end again as you remember your problem!! You were too caught up in the moment at the time, sure, but he doesn't know you're trans!! The only people who know are your family, and yeah you were naked a lot in your youth for whatever reason, but you had a really good packer and most people don't really wanna look at the genitalia of a 12-year-old for more than 2 seconds, so you were good!! But now, he's-

Oh God, he's pulled down your pants and has grabbed the rim of your boxers while you were thinking, so you can barely squeak out, "W-wait! Hold on!" as he slides your boxers off and reveals your shame. You go bright-red and are so embarrassed you think you might cry, but all he does is kiss your cheek lovingly and says.

"What? You think I didn't notice you were a little _flat_ while I had my knee up there in a frenzy?" You start to smile as he scratches behind your ear, causing you to start purring again. "It's fine. I don't mind a pussy with a pussy, it's fitting."

You snort at his ridiculous pun as he slides down and presses a gentle kiss against your pretty pink clit, causing you to blush and squeal for an entirely different reason as he starts licking up and down the length of your vagina. You can't help but clamp your thighs against the sides of his head as you grip the carpet, biting your lip and moaning in a frenzy.

He's _so good_ , fuck, and watching the thick head of messy brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail between your legs from the glow of your computer monitor is almost too much for you to handle. He slides his cold hands up on the inside of your thighs over his head, causing you to shiver as he pulls your thighs apart and starts to press teasing kisses, licks, and bites to your inner thighs.

You moan and whimper in exasperation, hissing as you ask, "Are you gonna fuck me or what!?"

"Damn, you're eager. Alright, spread um, kitten~" He demands teasingly, and you groan as you comply, laying back and spreading your legs for the asshole leaning over you and breathing heavily down your neck.

Fuck, his dick looks good as _hell_. He pulls his red basketball shorts and boxers down to reveal a raging 6-inch boner, pre-cum seeping all over the damn thing. It was thick as all hell and looked like it was ready to fuck you so hard you'd black out.

"You ready?" Asked Rob, as he positioned the tip and leaned over you, kissing and licking over the bruises he'd left on your neck from choking you earlier.

You huff a little, trying not to seem too needy. "Y-yeah." is all you can say before he goes so deep you can feel his hips flush against yours.

Oh, my God. Oh _wow_. You gasp a little and moan in surprise at the feeling. Of course you were a virgin, but you weren't about to tell _him_ that. He'd probably hold over your head how _he_ was the one to take your virginity for the rest of your damn lives, the asshole. Fuck, he starts thrusting and you can _feel_ him inside of you. The way he slides against your soaking wet walls with ease, back-and-forth, in-and-out. It was like a goddamn water park down there and he was the asshole with the all-season pass.

It drives you fucking insane. Not because he's going fast and hard, rough like he _should_ be going, but because he's tenderly thrusting, one hand gripping your hip and the other scratching and rubbing your hair so he can coax purring out of you (the goddamn asshole _loves_ hearing you purr for whatever stupid reason).

You can't help but moan, practically tearing apart the carpet with your nails. He doesn't leave an inch of you uncovered as he trails a million bites and kisses all over the soft and tender skin around your neck and shoulders. Your feet twitch in anticipation, wanting him to go faster, harder, _more, more more more, please, more!!!_

You whine and swallow, trying to sound more demanding and less needy. "Go faster, goddammit it!! Faster!"

He chuckles and your face burns with your blush. "Please?~"

He then pinches one of your nipples and bites your collar bone, causing you to squeak unexpectedly as you reply. "P-please!!" FUCK! He made you sound like a little bitch!!

He doesn't hesitate to pick up the pace, now gripping your hips hard enough to bruise as he lifts you up ever so slightly. He sits up on his knees and fucks you hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around the room. You raise one arm up to chew on your sleeve, biting back whines, moans, and screams with all you can muster. Oh my God!! You can feel him slamming into you, hitting and gliding against all the right places, causing you to squirm and clench around his dick, kicking ever so slightly.

You start to feel a hot pit burning in your lower gut, and release your sleeve to pant shakily, trying your best to keep your voice down. "R-Rob!! P-please!! I'm gonna- gonna c-cum!!" It's all you could do to warn him as hot, milky fluid slides down his dick and all over your inner thighs. You can't help but tear up, feeling like you're about to pass out as he rails you so hard you forget your own name.

After a few more thrusts, he pulls out with a groan, pressing a hand against your chest and holding you down as he jacks off and cums all over your face and chest. You giggle and open your mouth teasingly to catch some as he lays on top of you.

"I hate you." he mutters.

"I know~" you reply teasingly before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Gross." he says as he puts a hand on your face and presses you back down to the floor. Not like you have the strength to fight back anyway, so instead you just giggle.

The two of you startle and turn towards the door as you hear a knock. "Gumball! Unlock the door, I wanna sleep!"

"Uhh, s-sure thing, buddy!" You say as you begin to sit up. Rob has already leapt off you, pulled up his pants and is making his way out your bedroom window. The sly dog.

You then try your best to make yourself look presentable, wiping the cum off your face and pulling up your clothes. Wow. Ow. Your legs are really weak as you try to stand, and you wince as you open the door.

Darwin sniffs the air, then pulls his hand up to his face in disgust. "Ooh! What the heck were you doing in there! You smell, uh... Thick." He says.

You blush, becoming very embarrassed. He can definitely smell the musk of horniness and heat coming off you. (Goddamn animals and their stupid anatomy exposing you like this!) Good thing the lights off so he can't see all the bruises an shit on you.

"Was, uh... Penny over?" He asks with a slight grin. You understand the implication.

"What!? No, dude! It was Rob!" Oh, fuck. You and your big mouth! "We were fighting." You say, your voice cracking at the end.

Darwin breaks out in laughter as he enters the room. "Some fight I'd say! You two sure are neme-seeing each other pretty _hard_ , aren't you!"

He continues laughing adorably as he clambers into his tank in his pajamas. You can hardly see him due to the dark color of his skin, even with the bio-luminescence from his fish ears and the gills on his neck.

"Ahh! Just stop talking about it!!" You reply as climb in bed tiredly. Everything aches and you'd rather worry about the smell an all that in the morning.

"Stop talking about what?" Says your 8-year-old sister with her adorable pink rabbit ears and fluffy little tail as she enters the room.

"Nothing!" Reply you and Darwin in sinc. There's no way you're about to explain this to your little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Like comment & subsribe


End file.
